Her Dream Comes True
by Drizzle1640
Summary: A Rajvi story from my side...Totally De-logical & funny one...Hope Rajvi fans will like it...Do R & R! :D


_**A/N**_ **-** Hello everyone, I'm back lil' Rajvi OS ('Cause it's became 1 year since I last wrote on Rajvi :o so here is another one)

 **~O~**

"Purviiii"-Someone shouted...

Purvi turned & found someone standing in distance...But the place is foggy so Purvi couldn't recognise the person...

The person extended hand and called again-"Purvii.."

Purvi ran towards the person & hugged tightly-"Kahan the tum? Mai kabse intezaar kar rahi thi.."

But in reply she got a slap on her cheek & a pull in her ear-"Arey Purvi uthh jaldiiii.."

Purvi opened her eyes & found herself in her bed hugging a pillow, & Tarika & Shreya were sitting beside her with annoyed faces...

Tarika looked at her with a frown-"Aapne faltu sapno ke duniya se bahar aaiye aur uthiye, 8.00 baaj chuke hai."( _Pointing at the clock_ )

Purvi let out a yawn and asked while rubbing her face-"Aise kon ek bachhi ko nind se uthate hai?"

Shreya-"Tu abhi aur bachhi nhi rhi Purvi..."

Tarika-"Exactly! Aur tu nind mein toh waise bhi baas vohi purani Bekar ki sapne dekhti hai...Usse achha toh yehi.."

Purvi stopped her in between pointing a finger towards them-"Hey! Tu na meri sapno ko aise maat bol...Vo bohot hi achhe hai.."

Shreya-"Haan pata hai humein tere sapno ke baaremein...Teenage girls ke tarha sapne dekhti hai...Tere Prince charming tujhe lene aa raha hai ghore ke pith mein baithkar...Aur tu princess ki tarha rakhi hai dur uske liye...C'mon Purvi...Grow up.."

Purvi looked at them as if they were two lil' immature kids...Then went near the window to sit there...She turned her face to look outside of the window-"Horse? Prince Charming? Are you serious?( _Moving hand & head to show her disapproval_) ...Yea saab bohot hi old fashioned hai...Mera Prince charming hoga ek bohot bada celebrity...Vo aapna Roles Roes ya Audi ya fir Ferrari nhi toh shayad Lamborghini mein karke aayega mujhe lene...( _Pointing outside & with a dreamy tone_) Vo dekho mera Prince...Dur se aapni car mein baithke mujhe lene aa raha hai( _Spreading arms_ ) Aao meri Prince...Mai toh kaabse tumhare hi intezaar mein baithi hun...Aao aur mujhe le jaao mujhe tumhari ivory tower mein..."

Shreya & Tarika slapped their head looking at each other hopelessly...

Tarika-"Purvi, Ek baat achhese jaan le...Yea saab na Books aur films mein hi achhi lagti hai...Asli zindagi mein nhi...Aur tujhe asli zindagi mein hi rehna hoga...Kyunki tu ek Journalist banne wali hai...Romantic stories ke writer nhi."

Purvi-"Kya tum log bhi...Meri zindegi toh waisa hi hoga jaisa mai chahti hun..."( _She entered in the bathroom_ )

Shreya-"Tarika tujhe kya lagta hai? Is she serious about this?"

Tarika-"Pata nhi...But agar serious hai, toh pata nhi kya hoga iss ladki ka"( _Rolled eyes_ )

After sometime Purvi came out of the bathroom & said-"Aaj kya plan hai waise?"

Shreya stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth-"Humuri ek dost kaal se press join karne wali hai...Toh aaj hum uske liye kapde kharidne jaa rahe hai..."

Purvi suppressed her laugh-"Oh achha...Kon hai vo?"

Shreya-"Humure bachpan ke dost...Purvi!"

Purvi placed her hand on her dramatically-"Mai? Mere liye tum log yea saab kar rahe ho? Haye!"

Tarika-"Drama bandh kar aur jaldi khana kharam kar...Nhi toh der ho jayegi...Waise bhi humre aur bhi bohot saare cheez kharidni hai toh jaldi nikana padega..."

Purvi-"Haan haan chalo...Mai abhi ready hokar aati hun..."

 **At The Mall-**

Three friends were roaming in the mall...Purvi looked at a beautiful gown at a store and pulled Shreya's hand-"Chal na uss Dress ko try karte hai?"

Shreya-"Purvi hum na yahan formal dress kharidne aaye hai...Aur waise bhi vo designer clothes ke shops hai toh vo dress bohot mehengi hogi...Abhi hum itne paise waste nhi kar sakte.."

Purvi made a face-"Okay!"

Purvi looked behind to glance for the last time at the dress when she found a man walking out from that store...

Purvi nudged Shreya-"Shreya...Vo dekh!"

Shreya turned her face-"Purvi I said na hum abhi vo dress..."

Purvi-"Areeyy! Dress nhi...Usse dekh( _She pointed at the man_ )

Shreya made an _O_ shaped mouth-"Yea? Arey Purvi yea toh ek bohot bade industrialist hai...Iske papa ka buiesness hai...Aab yea sambhalte hai...Pichhle hafte hi akhbaar mein iska interview aaya tha..."

Purvi-"Haan tabhi mai sochun ki inhe maine kahan dekha inhe...( _Pausing_ )...But he's quite handsome & charming...Kyu?"

Shreya giggled-"Maybe!? Kyu?"

Purvi-"Ainvayi! Achha umm chal."

Shreya-"Kya? Kahan? Iske paas? Purvi tu pagal ho gyi hai kya? Appne sapno ko kuchh jyada hi seriously le rahi hai..."

Purvi-"Ugh! Meri maa...Uske paas nhi...Tarika ka ke paas chal"( _Banging head_ )

Shreya sticked out her tounge-"Oops! Sorry sorry!"

Purvi-"Kya kuchh bhi!"

They came near Tarika & found her talking with the same person...Their eyes popped out...

The man waved Tarika bye smilingly & Tarika also did the same...As soon as he left, Purvi & Shreya rushed towards her...

Purvi-"Tarika! Tu unhe janti hai?"

Tarika-"Purana dost hai...Bohot din baad mile hum( _Smile_ )

Purvi-"Purana dost? Tarika how do you have a friend that none of us knows? Why didn't you tell us about him? How long do you know each other? Kahan mile tum dono?"( _Purvi asked with a serious face & serious voice_)  
Tarika laughs-"Arey! Maine pehele bhi batayi thi tum logon ko uske baaremein...Shayad tum log bhul gaye honge...Mai toh baas use badhayi de rahi thi...Usne bhi mujhe congratulation kaha mere career ke liye...That's it..& Purvi, now you can straight your face!( _Purvi shut her mouth_ )

Shreya laughed-"Achha...Aab batao uske baremein?"

Tarika-"Uska naam _Rajat Kumar_ hai...Mai jab medical intern thi tab iske maa ki ek problem maine solve kiya tha...Tabse jaanti hun.."

Purvi-"Oh!"

Tarika( _Winking at Shreya_ )-"Waise Purvi ko Rajat ke baaremein pehele hi batana chahiye tha...Uski Lamborghini wala Prince shayad mil jata.."

Purvi got angry-"Kya kuchh bhi! Mujhe mere dreams lekar maat chidao!"

Three of them left laughing with each-other...

 **2 Weeks Later-**

A girl with big framed spectacle came near Purvi & said-"Purvi! Sir tumhe andar bula rahe hain."

Purvi looked up-"Kyu?"

Girl-"Pata nhi...But gusse mein lag rahe hai!"

Purvi's face became pale hearing that...

The girl laughed-"Kya Purvi! Mai toh mazak kar rahi thi..."

Purvi heaved a sigh of relief-"Oh? Kya Nisha tu bhi...Mujhe aise dara maat! Achha mai abhi jakar dekhti hun..."

Purvi entered in cabin-"Sir?"

10 minutes later Purvi came out from the cabin & Nisha asked her-"kya hua?"

Purvi-"Kuchh nhi...Baas ek interview ke liye jana hai."( _Proceeded to leave_ )

Nisha asked from behind-"Kahan?"  
Purvi- "Industrialist Rajat Kumar ke paas!"( _She left_ )

 **At Rajat's Office-**

Purvi knocked the door and got answer-"Come in!"

Purvi came inside & found Rajat looking at her...He said-"Please sit down!"

Rajat looked at Purvi carefully & found a bright girl with bright eyes standing before him...He greeted her...

Rajat-"Toh aap mere interview karne aaye hai?"

Purvi-"Ji!"

Rajat-"Kya maine pehele kahi aapko dekha hai?"

Purvi-"umm, Maybe...My friend Tarika is a good old friend of you.."

Rajat-"Tarika? You mean Dr. Tarika? Oh yes, Usike mobile mein maine dekha tha aapke pics...She used to talk a lot about you!"

Purvi smiled nervously-"Uhmm...Haan I know...Can we start the interview now?"

After the interview ended, Purvi took her belongings & stood up-"Thanks a lot, Mr. Kumar, for you interview...Umm...Bye."

Rajat-"Will that be all?"

Purvi-"Yes!"

Rajat looked at her...He remembered how he felt attracted when he first saw her...& Now, today he became more captivated by her charms during this interview...He felt a pull towards her...

Rajat looked at her-"Are you free at evening?"  
Purvi-"Aaj?"

Rajat-"Haan?"

Purvi-"Haan shayad...Kyu?"

Rajat-"How about we go for a dinner? I'd like to know more about you!"

Purvi giggled looking at his face for sometime -"Like a _Date_? Ok, I'll go!"

Rajat grinned broadly-"Thik hai Mai fir aapko 8.00 baje pick karne aau? Adress?"  
Purvi nodded & handed him her card...

Rajat looked at that & mouthed a 'Thanks'...

Purvi waved him Bye-"See you later!"

Purvi quickly existed the office & came near her car

 **At Evening-**

Tarika & Shreya asked Purvi a thousand time that where was she going...But Purvi kept dressing...After she finished...She looked at herself through the mirror & smiled-"Perfect!"

Tarika-"Purvi please please please please batana kahan jaa rahi hai?"

Purvi looked at them & smirked-"Vo dekho dur...Mera prince charming mujhe lene aa raha hai...Mai uske paas jaa rahi hun.."

Shreya-"Kya kuchh bhi? Sach sach bata na?"

Purvi-"Kyu? Viswas nhi ho rha? Abhi jaan jaoge!"

After sometime the doorbell rang, Purvi ran to open it to found Rajat standing at the door with a broad grin on his face..

Rajat-"Hi Purvi...Ready? Chale?"

Tarika & Shreya looked and Rajat with amused eyes and tarika asked-"Rajat tum?"

Rajat waved at her-"Hey Tarika...what's up? Would you mind if I take Purvi with me for a date?"

Tarika's jaw dropped-"kya? Nhi nhi...I'll be so happy...Bye you both...Enjoy!"

Rajat-"Ok then...Chalo Purvi!"

Purvi-"Uhmm...Coming! ( _Winking at her FRiends_ )..Bye Tarika, bye Shreya ( _She held Rajat's hand & left_)...

 **~O~**

 **END**

 **This story I wrote last week when I had no Network for TWO WEEKS! Can you imagine? :'(**

 **This is what came out from my empty brain...Do lemme know if you liked or not... :) *.*  
**

 **Thought to post this last saturday...But you know, My acc had spme probs! My bad luck! -_-**

 **No more bakbak...Having fever, cold & hard times...Donno Why every year this June-September always bring me bad times & bad fate! :(**

 **Please ignore mistakes..**

 **Bye..**

 **Stay Blessed..**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
